


Wrecked

by Torontok



Series: Year of Minseok [3]
Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, reluctant sub minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gets to see him like this but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://carrrothead.tumblr.com/post/59476535422/youngjaes-narsha-sunbaenim-is-pleased) (because wow, sexual tension galore) and Minseok's recent love of chokers.

Kyungsoo recognizes it before he does, drawing him aside after their music bank recording. Minseok is tense and twitching, the fans’ screams more irritating today than motivating.He’d been snappish in the van earlier, almost punched Baekhyun square in the face when the younger wouldn’t stop poking him. It’s been this way for a few days now, ever since their already busy schedule had been overloaded even more with new tour rehearsals. He’s two strikes away from snapping and Kyungsoo pushes him against wall, returning Minseok’s glare with his own. “Hyung, you need to book a session.”

Minseok flushes, instinctively checking to make sure no one around them had heard. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” he mutters gruffly, trying to push past him. Kyungsoo grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “There’s no shame in needing help.” he says, softer this time and there’s no judgement in his eyes. Because only Kyungsoo truly gets how Minseok feels when the stress gets to be too much and Minseok knows he has his own people he goes to for ‘sessions” when it gets overwhelming. But that’s the difference between them. Kyungsoo accepts when he needs help while Minseok is stubborn and chooses to keep things clamped in. He ignores Kyungsoo’s gaze as he heads for the dressing room, ripping at his shirt collar hard enough that a few buttons pop off and roll away under a speaker.

He should have known Kyungsoo wouldn't let it go that easy. The call comes two days later while he’s at their hotel gym, trying to work off some residual frustration on weights. He doesn’t bother checking the number as he answers it one handed. “Hello?”

“Baby.” He almost drops the dumbbell on his foot at the endearment, instantly knowing who’s on the other end. “N-noona?” he stammers out, wiping his palms against his gym shorts and _fuck_ , even over the phone she has this effect on him. 

“Your friend called me.” Narsha says, the familiar, sultry trill of her voice never failing to make his heartbeat pick up and his cock twitch in his shorts. “Told me you’re being a royal bitch to everyone around you.”

_Fucking Kyungsoo_.. “That’s not-” he protests, voice cracking and he coughs, trying to find words. Narsha is silent on the other end but he can feel her amusement as he tries to find the words. “I’m just stressed.”

‘You’re lying.” Her voice is calm but he still feel like a child being reprimanded. “I can always tell when you’re bluffing, baby. Your games may work on your bandmates but I know you.” His throat is dry as he waits for her next order, not bothering to deny anything. It’s all true. “Come see me. Friday night, six o clock. Don’t be late.” She waits a few seconds until he stutters out a confirmation. “ I’ll see you then, baby.”

Getting time off in the midst of promotions takes a lot of effort on his part but he finally gets the managers to agree to let him off for a night, ostensibly to go visit a sick aunt. He only feels briefly guilty as he leaves the practice room early, but if faced between missing an appointment with Narsha or dealing with the manager’s wrath, he’ll pick the latter every time. He takes a taxi to the apartment complex,face bare and hair still shower-damp, exactly how he knows she likes him. The taxi driver doesn’t seem to recognize him and neither does for the doorman at the complex who lets him in. The latter is probably used to the constant stream of young men going back and forth from apartment number 869, Minseok thinks wryly as he punches the correct floor button. The anticipation is building now, he only has the faintest idea of what Narsha has in store for him but past experience has told him that it’ll leave him spent, exhausted in the best way possible. 

The door is unlocked and he lets himself in, heading straight for the living room. He kneels on the carpet, hands folded neatly on his lap and head down as he takes deep, measured breaths, eyes closing as he tries to center himself.They’d figured out early on that their sessions go best when Minseok has some time to get into the right headspace. It’s hard for him to relinquish control and being dominated by Narsha is all that and more. He spends ten minutes waiting before he hears her making her way down the hall, heartbeat matching in time to every click of her heels against the hardwood floors. He keeps his head down until said heels enter his line of vision. A hand cups his chin and he opens his eyes as she tilts his head up. “Hi baby.”

“Noona.” his voice is fainter than normal as he takes her in. She’s thumbs his cheekbone, the sharp point of her nail scraping across skin as she nods in approval at his pose. “Good boy.” The endearment washes over him, half gratifying, half humiliating. She stands, grip still firm on his his chin and he rises alongside her. In her heels she towers over him and he has to crane his neck up to meet her eyes. She’s wearing the leather bustier today and it sends a shiver through him ,anticipation for what will follow.Leather only gets pulled out when she’s in an especially teasing mood. She taps her finger against his cheek. “Safeword.”

“Deer.” he recites obediently and she gives him an approving nod before letting go. “The clothes are in the guest room. We’ll start once I enter.” He nods in understanding, making his way to the guest room.The clothes, if one can even call the tiny pair of leather shorts that, are waiting at the foot of the bed and he strips quickly, meticulously folding each article of clothing as it comes off and leaving it on the floor. He flushes when he sees the tights that have also been laid out but sits to pull them on. At least she isn’t making him wear the stilettos this time. Once ready, he kneels again, waiting. She always gives him exactly seven minutes to change and if he’s timed it right, she should be entering right about now.

The pleased sound she makes when she sees him has him flushing, blush travelling all the way down his chest and he knows she sees it. “On the bed, baby.” she coos and he follows, crossing his legs underneath him. She sits beside him, one hand stroking through his hair. “Pretty.” she tells him. “But I think I can make you look better.”

He stiffens when he sees what she’s holding out. A collar. He has experience with those but it’s usually him buckling it around someone else’s neck, tugging them forward with two fingers hooked under the band. The idea of wearing it himself has him blanching, every fiber of his being resisting the idea of having such an obvious marker of submission on him. Narsha’s watching him carefully. “It’s your choice.” she says softly. And he wants to say no,it’s on the tip of his tongue but a yes slips out instead. “But can I take it off if it gets-” he stutters, and she nods, squeezing his thighs reassuringly. “Of course.” she soothes and he tries to smile. She holds it out to him. “Put it on yourself.”

It helps somewhat to put it on by himself, diminishes the ownership aspect but his hands still fumble as he hooks the clasp behind his neck, the metal cold against his skin. Narsha looks pleased, fingers skirting the edge of the band. “Just one more thing.” she says, leaning forward and he arches his neck on instinct, groaning when she presses a kiss to the skin. When she moves away, he can see the vermillion red lip print left behind. She gets off the bed then and heads for her dresser. “We’re starting now.”

He waits, obedient to a fault as she rummages through her drawer. A long strip of black silk is removed and he taps his fingers, already anticipating. That same length of silk has been used on other occasions as a gag, a restraint and even as a makeshift whip. Narsha is nothing if not creative. “Lie down.” she calls over her shoulder and he complies, stretching out along the sheets, hands clasped over his stomach. The ceiling has a mirror installed and he sticks his tongue at his reflection. The last time he was here, she’d made him watch himself as she fingered him open and just the memory has him screwing his eyes shut and turning his head away. He starts slightly when cold fingers stroke over up his thighs. Narsha’s crouched between his legs, one hand tracing lazy circles into his inner thigh, the other holding a familiar silver chain. Clamps. The scarf from earlier is looped over her neck, ends barely skimming the top of her cleavage. He relaxes as she fixes the clamps in place, tugging lightly on the chain connecting them. The initial pain wears off into a more bearable ache, one that juxtaposes exquisitely with the way Narsha is now rubbing him through his shorts, the material already damp. He fights the urge to thrust into the warmth of her hand and is rewarded by an particularly hard squeeze that has his toes curling. She’s resting her weight on his legs, breasts pressing against his thigh as she stares up at him with a knowing smile. “So, do you want to explain why you haven’t seen me in months? I thought we had an agreement.”

“Didn’t want to bother you.” his words cut off in a moan as she slides her hand past the waistband of his shorts, nails scraping teasingly over the head of his cock as she pulls it out. “Liar.” she says, sounding amused as she quickens her pace. It’s dry, just short of painful but no less enjoyable. “I think you didn’t come because-” her nail catches his slit and he hisses, making her smile grow wider. “You’re too proud. Don’t want to admit you need help.”

“I _don’t_.” he snaps and in the next second he’s scrabbling at the sheets as she drops her head to take him into her mouth. He’s broken the rules, he knows that, but it’s hard to focus when Narsha’s tongue is dragging along his shaft, hand twisting around what doesn’t fit. “Noona, noona.” he pleads as she slows her pace and the pleasure that had been building abates. She pulls away and straddles him, the fabric of her panties dragging over his cock as she grinds down against him. Her free hands comes up to his throat, squeezing hard so that the collar digs into his skin. “Oh,so now you’re willing to beg?” She tilts her head in feigned confusion. “I thought you didn’t need help.” She lets go then and he sucks in a desperate lungful of air. “Need you.” he whispers, voice hoarse and words barely decipherable. He can feel how wet she is as she rubs herself against him and it’s thrilling to know that she’s getting off to this too. “Please.” he pleads again as her hand comes back to his throat. “Noona, fuck me please.”

Another few long seconds where the air is snatched from him and then she lets go and sits up on her knees. Through watery eyes he watches as she tugs her underwear off and balls it up and he obediently opens his mouth. She laughs as she fits them in, her favorite makeshift gag. He whines around the fabric as she scoots back and settles her weight on his thighs, taking her sweet time with opening the condom. Once it’s on, she hovers over his cock, pressed to her entrance but she doesn’t take him in just yet. “Show me how much you want it.”

He whines around his gag, hands fisting at his side. Narsha doesn’t look perturbed in the slightest and Minseok knows she’ll keep this teasing up for however long she pleases. He arches his neck, putting the collar, her now smeared lip print on display. The tears he’d been holding back break free, sliding down past his cheekbones to his ears in salty trails. And that, combined with another pathetic moan does it. She slides down onto him, the warm, wet heat of her cunt enveloping him and he keens, thrusting up on instinct. The harsh pinch he gets to his thigh brings him back as Narsha leans over, hands on his chest as she begins to move in slow, sinuous waves. She’s so beautiful like this and he’s taken back to the first time they’d met. He’d been cocky on broadcast, unashamedly said on air that he found her the sexiest. He hadn’t realized at the time what the stare she’d given him had meant nor the knowing snickers of her bandmates in the background.When she’d cornered him after the recording to slip her address into his hand, he’d been elated, congratulating himself on bagging a date. He’d gone to her apartment two weeks later, a three pack of condoms shoved into his pocket and with arrogant conviction that he’d be getting lucky.He’d ended the night on his hands and knees as she’d fucked him from behind, one hand pressing down on his neck. They’ve been in this arrangement ever since.

He’s already on the edge, the telltale quivering of his arms giving him away as she moves, clenches around him so perfectly. And he knows that she won’t be pleased but he’s too far gone to draw it out any longer and he chokes out a muffled apology even as his hands make their way to her hips, grip tight as he ruts up into her, catching her off guard. The angle must be right because she moans, even as her eyes meet his and there’s clear disapproval in them. He screws his own shut so he won’t have to see and continues to ride out his orgasm. 

His hands fall limply to his sides as Narsha gets up off him. The used condom is removed and he hears her scuffling around for the trash can. She hasn’t orgasmed yet and Minseok knows that’s something he’ll have to remedy.But he isn’t expecting for her to touch him again so soon, the drag of her palm is more painful than pleasurable this time. He tries to writhe away but her grip is firm on his hip, pinning him to place. His safeword is on the tip of his tongue but he hesitates as the pain slowly gives away to a more slow-burning pleasure. Narsha’s taken the clamps off, his nipples swollen and sensitive and every drag of her tongue against them sends a jolt through him. It takes awhile (god, he’s getting old) but Narsha’s persistence has him hard again and he wonders what she has planned next. Will she lie back and wrap her legs around his waist, hand tight in his hair as he fucks her? Get him on his hands and knees and fuck him open with slow, deliberate thrusts of her strap on? At this point he’s game for anything.

Well anything but _this_.

“Noona, no.” he groans and she just laughs, adjusting the cock ring so it sits snugs around the base , blocking him from the orgasm he wants so badly.And in that moment he’s not sure whether he resents it or her more. She pinches his cheeks, deliberately patronizing. “You’re so cute when you’re sulky.” He bites her fingers when they stray too close to his mouth. He’s rewarded a slap, lighter than she’d normally hit (he’s still promoting afterall) but hard enough to make him snap his head towards her, glower in place but his body betrays him as his hips stutter from the sting.Narsha soothes her hand over his cheek but her smile is gone now. ‘You’re not being good at all today. Talking back, coming without permission.” She curls on hand around his wrist, tugging his arms up and over his head. ‘Maybe I should tie you up and leave you like this. Call your bandmates in the morning and tell them to pick up their hyung.” 

The idea of it, all of them crowding around the bed as they see their Minseokkie hyung tied up and desperate has him gasping, as he tried to rut up against air. “Noona, please.” he begs, finally beyond caring and she smiles, finally having gotten him where she wants him. She shifts, tugging him down until he’s flat on his back, head propped up on pillows. Her thighs are on either side of his neck and she takes one of his hands, places at her waist. “Tap out if you need air.” she instructs, waiting for his nod before she rises and he cranes his neck, eager to taste her, please her.

She’s rougher than usual, grinding down hard against his tongue, one hand in his hair, the other gripping the headboard for purchase as she rocks her hips. “Faster.” she orders, the little quiver in her tone giving away just how worked up she is now and he obliges, dragging his tongue harder through her folds and being rewarded with a full body shudder. She barely remembers to lift her hips up, give him just enough time to suck in another lungful of air before his mouth is filled with her again. She makes the prettiest noise when she comes, head thrown back as she rides out the aftershocks, clenching down tight around his tongue. She slows but doesn’t let up, hips still moving at a languid pace and he realises that if he wants his second orgasm, she has to get hers first. He redoubles his efforts, bringing his free hand up to stroke over her clit as he tries to fuck his tongue in deeper. She’s still sensitive, easier to work up and her filthy praises becoming gradually more incoherent. His neck is aching from the angle but he ignores both it and the now painful throbbing of his cock as he brings her over the edge once again.

She flops facedown on the bed beside him, the movement uncharacteristically goofy and he grins, smoothing her hair down. She’s still breathing hard and while he knows he should be good and wait for her to acknowledge him, he just doesn’t have the patience for it right now.”Noona.” he whines and she props her head up on one hand. “Go for it.”

He scrambles to get the accursed ring off, throwing it far across the room where it’ll hopefully get lost and never be used against him again (although he wouldn’t put it past her to have a thirty pack lying around.) She ‘s stripped out of her bustier now and he buries his face into her chest, mouthing at the soft skin of her breasts as he jerks off. It only takes a few strokes for his second orgasm to wash over him and he barely has the presence of mind to roll over so that his release doesn’t stain the sheets. His tights are ruined though, matching nicely with her slick still smeared on his face.He makes a move to take them off but Narsha stops him and he stays still, long enough for her to snap a few polaroids. She likes to keep those for her “memories” and Minseok is fairly sure that if he ever located where she stores all of them, he’d have enough blackmail material against half the entertainment industry. 

Narsha is not an affectionate person by nature but she likes to cuddle after a particularly exhausting session. She’s running her hands through his hair, soothing and it almost lulls him to sleep until she speaks. ‘Minseok,” he perks up, surprised at her using his real name. “Earlier, that was really hot but I was being serious.You need to know your own limits. You can’t be a good dom to anyone if you can’t keep your emotions in check and end up hurting them.Emotionally or physically.” He nods,knows that’s she right and she doesn’t push further. After a few more minutes he pulls away and swings his legs over the bed. “I should head back to the dorm.” He fumbles at the clasp of the collar, letting out a relieved sigh when it finally comes off. “Where should I put this?”

“Keep it. Wear it the next time you come to see me.” He snorts but shoves it into his pocket anyways. Once he’s fully dressed, Narsha gets up to escort him out, still naked and not for the first time Minseok is struck by the thought that a woman like her can’t be real. Hee feels boneless, satiated in the best way as he gets into the taxi waiting at the front of the building and he almost falls asleep on the ride home. The persistent tension that had been crowding him all this week is pretty much gone.

Everyone is asleep when he enters the apartment but Kyungsoo, light sleeper that he is,stirs when Minseok enters their shared room. “How are you feeling?” he asks, voice still sleep hoarse and Minseok shrugs, using the dim light of the bedside lamp to change. Kyungsoo eye’s widen when Minseok takes his shirt off and then he smirks. “The stylists are going to kill you.” is all he says before he rolls over onto his other side and tugs the covers up over himself. Minseok gropes around for his phone, holding the screen up to his face to see what Kyungsoo has been referring to

The red ring around his neck is going to be a bitch to explain.


End file.
